


Eighteen

by pickleplum



Series: Owl and Dragon [17]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Lost Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann receives an unexpected package on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighteen

**—June 9, 2007—**

 

Hermann limps into the foyer and drops his backpack, rain and city center smells clinging to his hair.  
  
"Welcome home, birthday boy!"  
  
"Thank you, _Hasi_."  
  
"You feel like an adult now?" Bastien leans in and whispers, "Ready to make your escape?"  
  
"In May. I have to wait until I graduate." Hermann's voice turns steely. "Then I'm moving to England and never coming back."  
  
"You'll still visit, though, right?"  
  
"O-of course. I'm sorry. I let myself be carried away when I think about leaving."  
  
Bastien hugs him tightly. "I knew you wouldn't forget about me."  
  
"Never." Hermann squeezes back.  
  
"Oh yeah. Dietrich has a night shift so he can't make it, but he stopped by with a package for you. It's on your bed."  
  
Hermann waves as they separate.  
  
He sits next to the unmarked envelope, stretching his knee as he pulls off his sweater and unbuttons his shirt. " _Hasi_! Did Dietrich say who sent this?"  
  
"No! What do you want to drink?"  
  
"Water will be fine!" Hermann picks up the package and weighs it, then flips it over. Shrugging, he gingerly tears it open. A black t-shirt falls out.  
  
No note though.  
  
He unfolds the garment.  
  
 _Unknown Pleasures_. Joy Division.  
  
Hermann slowly drops his hands and the shirt to his lap. "He remembered," he murmurs.

He threads himself through garment.  
  
Bastien peeks through the doorway. "I’ve got the snacks! You ready?"  
  
Hermann smooths the shirt across his chest and smiles, a little crookedly. "Am I ever not ready to stare at David Tennant for an hour?"  
  
Bastien chokes on his soda. "I still don’t know what you see in him. He’s too skinny. And freckled. And Scot—"  
  
Hermann's jaw tenses.  
  
"Oh. Sorry, Manny."  
  
"It's alright. Let's get settled before it starts."  
  
Hermann rests his arm on Bastien's shoulder as they shuffle to the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by artificiallifecreator.
> 
> Finally, the story of [the infamous t-shirt](http://pickle-plum.tumblr.com/post/87043888510/korokken-a-commission-for-pickleplum-they) is told.
> 
> The bit about watching David Tennant refer to the fact that June 9, 2007, was the first airing of the _Doctor Who_ episode "Blink," which so happens to be the first appearance of the Weeping Angels, a race of aliens who look like winged statues. Coincidences are fun.


End file.
